Power Rangers Megaforce: A New Begining
by whiteranger3659
Summary: New Rangers. New Evil. New Story.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Travis-White Ranger

Troy-Red Ranger

Emma-Pink Ranger

Jake-Black Ranger

Gia-Yellow Ranger

Noah-Blue Ranger

Chapter 1

As my alarm started going off I groaned. I knew I had to get up and go to school, though I didn't want to. As I finally turned off the alarm, I checked the time. I still had an hour before I had to be at school. I got up and finally got ready. After I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag I went downstairs. I found my mom sitting in the kitchen, reading today's newspaper, like she does every morning. I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and told her good morning.

"Are you all ready for school?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I'm kind of scared." I admitted, and she laughed.

"It's OK to be afraid sometimes." She said with a smile.

"I don't know how the kids are going to act here." I told her. When I said that, I looked at the boxes that were still sitting everywhere. Still packed. I wish we could just take them and go back to our old town, but I know that would never happen. She gave me an encouraging hug and kept smiling.

"That's how I felt when I first moved." She said, and I nodded because I know how she felt when it came to these things. I know she's moved to America from Australia, and I know it was tough on her. I guess moving is a part of our family. I looked at the time and saw I had a half hour to get to school.

"Oh, mom, I gotta go." I said while standing up.

"Do you want me to drive you today?" She asked and headed to get her keys. I wanted to say yeas, but I stopped myself.

"I think I'll walk today." I said with a nod. She smiled.

"OK, have a good day." I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "Travis?" She called.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking back at her.

"I love you." She said, almost crying.

"I love you too, mom." I smiled and went out the door.

As I walked to school, I thought about everything that just happened in my life. My mom moved the both of us to this town, from a really great town. I had to leave everything behind, but it was alright because I was only leaving people behind, I guess. Our old house burnt down in a fire, no one knew how it was caused. It just happened. That's how my whole life was explained. It just happened. I never knew my father because he left before my mom had me. Tommy Oliver, that was his name. That's the only thing I knew about him. I asked my mom why he left, and she said she didn't know. "It just happened". That's what she said. Then, when I was four, my grandfather died. I asked my mom why, and she said the same thing. When we moved, I wondered if she would say "it just happened" because everything seems to be happening to us. I looked at the high school that I was now attending. There didn't look to be any cliques, and that was a good thing. That's what was at my old school, and that's what tore everyone apart. The only thing that held it together, was me, because my mom taught me to be friends with everyone, and I was. I looked down at my shoes. They were clean, I always kept my shoes clean. That's when it happened. I met my first friend.

"Hey cool shoes." I heard a guy yell. It was directed at me.

"Oh, yeah?" I said back. "Thanks, you too." That's when he nodded at me. He came over.

"What's up? I'm Troy." He smiled, so I smiled back. He had blue eyes and his hair was pushed back with gel.

"Hey, I'm Travis. I'm new if you didn't realize." We shook hands and he laughed.

"Maybe we have some classes together." He said.

"I would hope, you're the only person I know so far." I laughed and we both walked inside. He showed me where the administration office was, so I could go find my homeroom. I told him thanks and we went our separate way.

"Well, can't you just change one class?" I heard a girl ask when I walked in.

"I'm sorry Gia, there's nothing I can do. You're just going to have to deal with it." Replied the lady at the desk.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked. "If it is, I'll just wait until tomorrow to go to school." They both looked at me.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Oh, right. Uh, Travis Hilliard." I said.

"Oh, you're the Hilliard boy?" She asked. I nodded. "Your mom and I go way back, tell her Janet says hi." I nodded and pretended like I was remembering. She handed me my schedule. "Gia, why don't you walk with this nice young man to your homeroom?"

"Alright." The girl said with a smile. After we left her smile faded.

"So, why were you trying to switch classes?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, there's this annoying kid that's in all these classes. He keeps trying to ask me out." I nod, though I don't know the feeling. "You're name's Travis, right?". I nod.

"And you're Gia?" She nodded, then her eyes got wide.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked, and I handed it to her. At that moment she stopped and started jumping up and down.

"Is there something I should know?" I chuckled a little bit.

"We're in the same classes!" She said, sounding really happy. "Maybe you could protect me, you know, from that kid." She rolled her eyes, he must be really annoying.

"I guess, though, I don't know why you would chose me."

"Well, you look like you take karate." I tried to look at myself, my mother always said I looked like my father, but I had her eyes.

"Well, I think my father did karate."

"Maybe you could ask him for some tips."

"I've never met him." I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, less happy.

"It's alright, but, I'll do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for a new friend." She smiled, and I smiled back. It was silent the rest of the way to homeroom. When we walked in, I spotted Troy.

"Hey! Travis, there's a seat right here." He pointed to a seat that was next to him.

"Troy, I didn't know you knew Travis." Gia said to him.

"Yeah, we like each other's shoes." He laughed. "I didn't know you knew him either."

"Yeah, he's protecting me from Spike." She rolled her eyes.

"Now he's a character." They both laughed, I smiled because I knew one day I would be in on their little laugh.

"Oh, hey Emma." Gia said as a girl just as pretty as her walked into the classroom. "You should meet Travis." I smiled, and Emma smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Travis. I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you too." She sat down next to Gia, and we all started talking. Then, two boys came in and sat down, one in front of Troy, and the other behind him.

"Travis, this is Jake." He pointed to the kid in front of him. "And this is Noah." He pointed to the kid behind him. We said our hellos, then the bell rang and the teacher started talking. After five minutes, two kids ran into the classroom. That's when Gia looked at me.

"That one," She pointed to the skinny one. "Is Spike."

"The other one is Bulk Junior." Noah said.

"Wait," I looked at Noah. "There's two of them?" They stared at me cross-eyed.

"Are you talking about his dad, his name is Bulk also, but he's like forty." Jake said.

"My mom know him. She said she doesn't like him, but she knows him. From the stories she told me, I'm shocked he has a son." They all laughed.

"Is there a reason you're late, Bulk and Spike?" The teacher asked them.

"Well, you see there was this kitten." Bulk said. I was surprised that even if there was a kitten, he could climb a tree to get it. He was pretty big around the waste.

"Yeah, it was a cute little kitten." Spike added. "With its little whiskers and paws." That's when he started acting like a cat. Bulk slapped him and he stopped.

"Well, this kitten was stuck in a tree, and like the good citizens we are, we saved him."

"I thought it was a her, Bulk."

"No, nitwit, it was a he."

"Well, I think it should've been a her."

"Class, who here believes Bulk and Spike?" The teacher asked, no one raised their hand. I would've if they could've stuck with one gender for the kitten. After class, Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma and I were walking to our next classes, just then, we were transported somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a huge beam of light which almost made me blind. We came to a place with all these computers and beeping things. I don't really know if I like this place, I'm not much of a computer person.

"Oh sweet!" I heard Jake said as he walked over to the computers and hardware. He looked impressed.

"Where are we?" Emma asked, and for some reason, I knew the answer.

"It's called the command center." I said.

"Command center for what?" Troy asked.

"The Power Rangers." I said with a smile.

"Indeed, Travis." Said a voice. It freaked me out at first, but I think I knew who it was. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Zordon?" I guessed.

"No, my friend, but good guess." Said the voice. Next thing I know a white head appeared in a glass tube.

"I don't understand. You look like him." I said.

"Travis, how do you know this stuff?" Noah asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know."

"I can tell you why, Travis." A voice, that wasn't the anti-Zordon said. I looked and it was a robot, about four feet high.

"Let me guess, you're Alpha 5." I said.

"No, no, no." Said the robot. "I am Tensou. This is Gosei."

"That answers one of our questions." Troy said. "Now, answer these: Why are we here and why does Travis know so much about you guys?"

"You are here for a special task." Gosei spoke. "A new evil has been released and it's up to the five of you to stop it."

"Um, Mr. Gosei, sir, if you haven't realized, there's six of us." Noah said.

"Good observation, Noah. The five of you, Troy, Jake, Emma, Noah and Gia, are the ones I am talking to."

"Then what about Travis?" Gia asked and glanced at me.

"He will join you, but first he needs to sort out some problems."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You will need to find your father, and get his zord."

"Look, I don't even know my father, let alone where he is." I said, moving forward a little.

"You will need to complete this task to join them."

"What if one of us bails?" Troy asked.

"The I will replace them, but I doubt any of you will 'bail' out." I looked at my new friends.

"It's OK. If there is a new evil in the world, you are the only hope for humanity. You guys need to do this." I told them.

"I'm in." Troy said. He looked at me and smiled. "Travis is right. We need to stop this evil."

"I guess I'm in." Gia said and looked at me. "You made a good point." At that moment, I saw how blue her eyes were, which framed her face perfectly.

"Anything that can save the world." Noah said, and looked at me. He nodded with approval.

"I'm in. This world can be a safer place if we do this." Emma commented. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm still not sure." Jake said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"This whole thing seems surreal. I don't understand. Why us?"

"They found five teens with attitude, Jake." I said.

"I'll have to think on it."

"You have five seconds." Noah said to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm in!" He finally said. I grinned.

"Travis?" Gia said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You promise to join us once you find the zord?" I nodded, and she smiled.

"Now, why does Travis know all of this stuff?" Emma asked, the third time someone asked this question.

"His father was a ranger." Tensou said.

"So was his mother." Gosei said. "It's in his blood."

"Who are your parents?" Troy asked.

"Tommy Oliver, and Katharine Hilliard." I stated. Gosei nodded.

"We're missing school." Noah stated.

"Right, Tensou, hand them their zords and communication devices." We all got communication devices, and my friends got their zords.

"Is it the same design Billy made?" I asked.

"Yes, this will let us contact you, and you will be able to transport here with a touch of the watch. Now, you all should be heading back to school." With that, we transported back to school, and it was still in between first and second period, so we didn't miss much.

"I guess I'll find my dad when I get home." I said.

"Well, if you need any support, we're here for you." Troy said.

"Moral, and emotional." Gia added.

"Thanks." I said. "But I don't cry." I chuckled and we all went into class.

At the end of the day, I found my mom waiting in the car. I looked at Emma and Gia, who I walked outside with. "My mom's here, I guess I should go." I said.

"Just remember, Travis, we are here for you." Emma reminded me.

"I know. And I'm here for you guys, too. That's what a team is." I said with a smile. I really enjoyed that word. Team. I've never been a part of one. I was always too competitive, my mom had to stop letting me sign up and try out for things.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Gia asked.

"Yeah, unless I left to find my dad, which shouldn't happen this quickly." I said with a laugh. As I trailed off to my mom's car I waved to them and they waved back.

"Who are they?" My mom asked when I opened up the car door.

"My new friends." I said. "The blond is Gia and the brunette is Emma." I told her.

"Oh, you see, you were worried this morning for nothing." She smiled, and I smiled faintly, then her smile faded. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I need to find dad." I told her.

"Why? I already told you, I don't know here he is." She said while driving away from the school.

"This is important. My friends depend on this."

"Why? Travis, you know you can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this. It's not that you won't understand, but I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Is it happening?" She asked. At first, I didn't know what she meant. "Is there another evil?" I nodded. She sighed as we pulled into our driveway.

"I don't want you being a power ranger." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's too risky. I don't want to lose you." She said and stared straight ahead at the garage.

"I'm not going to die, mom."

"What it you do?" She snapped and looked at me. "Travis, you're all I have left!" She said, now I could tell she was crying.

"Mom, I need to do this." I said and gave her a hug. She hugged me tightly.

"I just can't, Travis. Not now, anyway." She was still crying. We both got out of the car, and that's when we found the unexpected visitor at our doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Like I said, I never met my dad, so at first, it felt really weird to have him standing at our doorstep, but there he was. Standing there. My mom just about fell over when she saw him.

"Tommy." She said. "No, it can't be."

"He needs it, you know that, Kat." Tommy said.

"He's still too young." She tried to reason. I walked over to my father.

"I need your zord, my friends need my help, the world needs my help." I told him.

"I know." Was all he said.

"So, I can have it?" I asked.

"No!" My mother snapped.

"Yeah, yeah you can have it." Tommy said, and handed me the dragon dagger. "Be careful with it, OK?" I nodded.

"Tommy, I said no."

"Hey, he's my kid too, and I said yes. He's been waiting his whole life to meet me, and this is his destiny." He looked at my mother and at me. "Plus, I've been waiting for this moment too."

"He's still too young, Tommy."

"He's as old as I was when I got mine."

"We should go inside before the neighbors see you guys turn into your ranger suits and go Power Rangers on each other." I recommended, looking around.

"He's smart too." Tommy said before we headed inside. When my mom finally calmed down, we all sat in the living room. "Travis, there's a lot you should know." Tommy said, then he looked at my mom. "You should know too."

"I don't want to know." I told him.

"Son, you deserve to." My mom said.

"Yeah, but just because he's here doesn't mean I need to listen to his explanation. He left, and we've spent sixteen year just by ourselves, mom, he doesn't deserve our sympathy." I looked at her.

"He looks like you, Tommy." She said after a few moments of silence. We have the same jet black hair, but mine is a bit longer, and his looks gelled and spiked.

"He has your eyes." My father said then. It was true, I had my mother's blue eyes.

"This doesn't change anything, Tommy. I told him.

"Look, I know it doesn't, but could you at least listen?" He asked.

"No, I spent my whole life so far not knowing, I want to go the rest of my life without knowing too." Just then, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." My mom said. I think she wanted to leave the conversation, and here was her excuse. "Travis, it's for you." She said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing who it was.

"Travis? It's Jake, you want to hang out today? It's alright if you're busy."

"No, I'll be out in just a minute. Where should I meet you?"

"The juice bar."

"OK, be there soon." I hung up and grabbed my wallet. "Mom, I'm going out. I have to talk to some people."

"Travis, you can't just leave the situation."

"I'm not leaving the situation, I'm putting it on hold for a while." With that, I left. When I got to the juice bar, I saw Jake, Noah, Gia, Troy and Emma greeted me. I sat down and we started to talk.

"Did you find anything?" Gia asked me.

"Yeah, I got home and my dad was on the front steps. He gave me his zord, though." I told her.

"Is he still there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I needed some fresh air, though. He wants to talk, but I don't."

"Oh, well, at least you have the zord." I nodded.

"Hey pretty lady." I heard someone say, then some snickering. It must've been Spike. I looked up and there he was.

"Leave me alone, Spike." Gia said without making eye contact with him.

"Oh, that's no way to talk to your future husband." Spike said with snickering.

"She said leave her alone." I sad and I stood up. I had enough.

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to make me?" Spike said.

"I am." I said, proudly. Spike started laughing like the fool he is.

"Bulk, you'll never guess it! This kid thinks he can make me leave my girlfriend alone." Then, they both started laughing.

"Ew, I'm not your girlfriend." Gia stated.

"Please." I said, smirking. "I can take you both down. In fact, you can throw the first punch." I said, stepping into a free area. Bulk and Spike both tried to punch me, but I ducked, and they fell over my back and landed face first onto the wet, sticky floor.

"He forgot to tell you guys, a little kid spilt juice there a bit ago." Troy told them as they tried to pull their faces off of the floor.

"How about that, I didn't even throw a punch." I laughed and took a seat at our table.

"My hero." Gia said, jokingly, though, I'm pretty sure she meant it. We laughed, then we heard our watches beep. Something was up. Gosei needed us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we found a part of the juice bar where no one would find us, we answered our call.

"Yeah, Gosei?" Troy asked into his watch.

"There are some warstar aliens attacking the park, go there immediately, except for Travis, I would like to see him."

"Alright." He looked at me and I nodded. "Let's go power rangers!" He said.

"Will you be OK?" Gia asked me.

"I'll be fine. The people of this world come before us, understand?" I told her. She nodded and followed everyone else. I teleported to command central. Once I got there I looked at Gosei.

"I have my father's zord." I told him.

"Good. Though, you will not be needing the zord."

"What?" I asked. "I'm so confused."

"I was going through some doors and I found this." Tensou handed me a lightning zord.

"So, I talked to my dad for nothing?" I asked.

"No. He now knows where you are and you can talk to him when you need to."

"I don't want to talk to him, though." I said, looking away.

"We shouldn't talk about this now, Travis, your team needs you." Gosei finally said.

I transported to where my team was.

"Travis!" Troy yelled. By the look of it, the all needed my help.

"I'm here now!" I yelled back. "I hope I'm not too late!"

"Travis, you need to morph." I hear Gia, who was the yellow ranger yell at me. So, I morphed. I looked at my suit, to find myself as the white ranger.

"Nice suit, boy." The alien said.

"Get off my planet, you over sized ant." I replied, I hate to say, but he really looked like an ant. He swung his puny arm to try and punch me, but I duck and kick him off of his feet.

"Nice one!" Noah yelled. With that, I did a backflip and then a roundhouse kick.

"Troy! Finish him." Troy ran over and attacked him with his sword. The monster fell and died. I hi-fived my teammates, who held their own. Jake pointed to an even bigger ant.

"Looks like we're not finished!" Troy said.

"We need our zords!" I yelled. When we all go our zords, we combined them to make one meg megazord. "Alright! Let's get rid of this bug once and for all." I said, and we gave the monster a good right hook. It went flying backwards, that's when we kicked it, but it gained power fast and punctured our controls. We summoned our sword and slashed it right in the heart, that's when we knew we won.

The next day didn't compare to that one. Though, it tried. I walked to school, and talked to my teammates, I went home and did my homework. There was no attack, but I kept my communicator by my side, just in case Gosei needed to contact me. I went to bed, and I thought of everything that happened the day before. Wow, Troy was the red ranger, Noah was blue, Gia was yell, Emma was pink and Jake was the black ranger. And me? I was the white ranger. The leader of them all, but we're a team. On this team, no one is the leader. We all are, and we all stick together. That's what a team is.

The next day, we got assigned partners for an assignment. Troy got to work with Emma, Noah got to work with Jake, and I got to work with Gia. I have to say, it's not a bad match up.

"So, what exactly is this project about?" I asked.

"It's about what we think the Earth will look like in a few years." She replied.

"Like a decade, or after we're dead?"

"It depends. When do you want to die?" She smiled, so I knew she was messing with me.

"Well, What do you think it would be like?" I asked her.

"I think people would realized that the Earth is getting old and being filled with garbage. So, they'll see the Earth as their home and start taking care of it." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Your turn."

"Well, I believe there won't be a world if it weren't for the power rangers." I said, smiling. She laughed.

"Well, we're going to need some extra time on this." She said, laughing.

"How about my place, my dad's gone, so it's quiet. After school today work?"

"Yeah, it does." She smiled, and so did I.

After school, we walked to my house. We talked about important stuff, like being rangers.

"How does it feel?" She asked me.

"How does what feel?" I asked, because I didn't understand the question.

"Being the white ranger. How does it feel?"

"Oh, well, it feels like being the yellow ranger, you know? I don't feel like the leader, though I am. I could let you be the leader, and I'm still the leader, and I would act the same. It's a team effort, not just one person calling the shots." She just smiled at me, like I said something right. Just then, the monsters attacked. Not one of the main ones, but the lower food chain monsters, the crappy defense system, as I like to put it. I stood in my stance, and I was ready to fight, the bad part was the attack was right in front of my house, so my mom came out and helped fight. Which, I thought, made me look weak. Finally, when I ran out of roundhouse kicks and uppercuts, they disappeared.

"What was that for?" I asked, like Gia and my mom had a clue. My mom came over and hugged me like when I was little. Gia kind of laughed. I could feel my face getting a little hot. Maybe I was blushing, but I wasn't going to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At command center, Gosei told us what was going on. He told us that the aliens were up to something, but he didn't know what yet. He told us to go back to what we were doing, and he would tell us what was going on when he had more information.

"What do you think it could be?" Gia asked me.

"I don't know, but if it's what I think, it's going to be something evil." I replied. "Anything they're up to is evil." We went into the library of my house, since it's only my mom and me, we have more space than needed, so we made extra rooms. After an hour of concentrating, I looked at Gia.

"Can you work?" She asked me.

"No." I replied. "I'm too busy thinking about what they're planning." She sighed. That's when we got the call.

"What's up, Gosei?" I asked.

"There is a monster by the bay, you need to go there immediately. I will alert the other rangers." He replied.

"Alright." I looked at Gia, "We're on it."

As we ran to the bay, I noticed something different with the sky. It was gray. When we got there, I told Gia to look at the sky.

"It was a beautiful blue earlier today. Now it's just gray."

"Yeah, and on top of that, look at the water." I said, walking toward the sea.

"It looks disgusting." She said.

"Whoa!" Noah yelled, walking up to us.

"Yeah," Jake started, "Total toxic."

"The monster must have something to do with the environment." Troy stated.

"Or something to do with water." I said. "First the sky. And now the-"

I was cut off.

"Oh, look here!" The monster started. "A bunch of lost rangers." I looked at him and he looked like a fish meal I once tried to make for my mom.

"Look here fish brain!" Emma yelled and kicked him in the face. It was a good strategy. Coming from behind.

"Alright!" I yelled. "It's morphin' time!" I felt so happy that I finally got to say that. I felt like Jason, the first red ranger. I also felt like Tommy. I don't know why, but I did. As we all morphed, we start throwing punches at the monster. By the time we destroyed it, our team was almost destroyed ourselves, but we carried our weight. We won our second match.

When we got to the juice bar, I looked at Troy.

"And you thought we were going to lose." We all laughed, just to find out that we were on the television.

"Could it be? The power rangers are back to save us from the evil that stirs in this town. I think so. They have stopped all of the attacks to far, and may I say, our town gives these heroes our gratitude." I looked at my team. Gia was the only one that looked back at me.

"Looks like the yellow ranger made the headline." I said to her and winked.

"Yeah, so did the white ranger." I laughed.

"I have to say." Troy said. "That team is the greatest team ever. I think we all should give them a little thanks." We all smiled because we know it was a warm feeling. Getting thanked even though people don't know it was you.

"Gia, our project!" I remembered, and her eyes got wide.

"We should probably finish that." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's due tomorrow." Jake added.

"Tomorrow? How does she…?" I shook my head. I grabbed Gia by the hand and we ran to my house to get it done.

"Without the help of our heroes in colored suits and their zords, we could never have a future in this town. We are grateful in having such wonderful heroes and they are walking among us as we speak. I don't think they'll be around when the Earth is older than it is now, but they will make a difference in the world we live in now, and later." The teacher looked up after she finished reading the report with the highest grade. I gave Gia a high five for her wording. We smiled as the teacher looked at us. "Great job, you two. You really know how to work as a team."

"Thanks Mrs. Stewart. I couldn't of done it without my teammate." I said looking at Gia.

"Well, you both did a terrific job." She looked at Bulk and Spike. "Unlike some people."

"What?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, pizza energy is the best!" Spike said.

"Putting salsa into cars?" Mrs. Stewart raised her eyebrow.

At the end of the day, I walked home. Like I have been.

"Can I walk with you?" I heard someone ask. I looked back and it was Gia.

"Yeah, sure." I said, and waited for her to catch up with me. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Just fine, Spike isn't bothering me that much, anymore, thanks to you." She smiled.

"What can I say? When I duck, people think I'm an eagle." She laughed, which made me chuckle.

"How was your day?" She asked me.

"Oh, you know, it was a day." I laughed, which made her laugh. "It, it was alright. I really liked how our project was read to the whole class."

"Yeah, that was pretty fun." She said with a smile. "Do you think, if it wasn't for this whole ranger thing, that we would be friends?" She looked at me.

"Well, I wouldn't of met the other rangers, and I wouldn't have a place to sit at lunch. I would hope so, because you're a really good friend." I looked at her while she smiled.

"You're a good friend too." She replied. I looked ahead.

"Where exactly do you live?" I asked her. She pointed the other way.

"We already passed it." I chuckled.

"Were you expecting to walk me home and go to your house by your house?" I started laughing. She playfully hit me.

"Stop it." She said while smirking, which made me laugh more. I started walking the other way. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to you house, I don't know where you're going." I said, still laughing. The walk to her house felt really long, but I didn't mind.

"We have a good team." She said, and broke the silence. I looked at her blue eyes and saw the way her hair framed her face.

"Yeah, we do. Troy is strong, Noah doesn't take no for an answer, Jake always second guesses though doesn't listen to it, and Emma, well I haven't gotten anything from her yet."

"Yeah?" She smirked. "What about me?"

"You, my friend, are very loyal. Helpful, more than loyal." I said "What am I?"

"A great leader." She looked at me as we got to her driveway. I smiled, though I don't find myself as a leader.

"I don't think I'm a leader."

"Yeah, but you are. Believe me." I looked away for a minute, this whole thing is just so surreal. Though, I believed her.

That's when she kissed me.


End file.
